Kiyone's Date
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Kiyone is upset that Sentaro pranks her into thinking that someone had a crush on her. She decides to get him back, by tricking Sentaro that someone really did have a crush on her. KiyonexIchigo


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

Kiyone's Date

Starring: Ichigo Kurosaki, Kiyone Kotetsu

**All characters (except OCs) in this story belong to their respective owners**

* * *

It was a great day in the Soul Society. The sun was shinning, people were walking about, doing their normal routine. The divisions were all busy working on their agendas while most were out training. However, there was one thing that interrupted the peace.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper was heading to the Squad 13 barracks. As he approached, he thought he heard a yell from inside the building.

"THAT STUPID GOAT-FACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

Ichigo walked towards the door to Captain Jushiro Ukitake's office. He pressed his head against the door as the yelling continued.

"Kiyone, please calm down," Rukia Kuchiki said inside Ukitake's office.

"THAT IDIOT!"

Ichigo opened the door in time to see an almost crying Kiyone Kotetsu, Co-Third Seat of Squad 13, on the ground clutching her head while Rukia tried to console her. He turned to see Captain Ukitake smiling at Ichigo for a second before turning to Kiyone again. At the same time, Bowser, Fifth Seat of Squad 10 came in and saw the scene before him.

"Jushiro, what's wrong with Kiyone?" Ichigo asked.

"What was all the yelling about?!" Bowser added.

Captain Ukitake sighed, "Sentaro played a prank on Kiyone, thinking that someone has a crush on her."

"That's-" Ichigo began before Bowser stopped him.

"Where's Sentaro? I'll kill him!" Bowser said angrily.

Everyone looked at Bowser.

"By the way, why are you here, Bowser?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just making this for Matsuri," Bowser showed Ichigo a soufflé that seemed to fall on its side.

"What is that?" Rukia asked Bowser.

"Was...It was a soufflé I was making for Matsuri. As you see here, it is ruined, thanks to Sentaro making Kiyone scream!"

"You still haven't asked her out, didn't you, Bowser?" Ichigo asked, a smirk on his lips.

"You still haven't asked Kenpachi Zaraki to fight you, didn't you, Ichigo?" Bowser replied.

Ichigo shook his head nervously. Bowser smirked.

"Has Sentaro told anyone besides you that this was a prank?" Bowser asked Kiyone.

She shook her head, "No, Bowser. After he told me, he was going to tell the Shinigami Men's Association about it tonight!"

Bowser shook his head before walking towards the door, "You should go tell the Shinigami Women's Association about this as well, Kiyone."

"Thanks, Bowser," Kiyone said happily, "I just wish I can get back at Sentaro for this."

Bowser nodded. As soon as he reached the door, a light bulb appeared above his head before it blew.

"I've got it!" Bowser said, before Captain Ukitake took the light bulb above Bowser's head.

"A new light bulb?" Kiyone asked.

"No, Kiyone. Sentaro said that he would tell the Shinigami Men's Association about his prank?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, but Bowser, what does that have to do with getting back at Sentaro?" Kiyone wondered.

Bowser smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

A pub in the Rukongai District- Later that night

* * *

The Shinigami Men's Association had decided to meet at a pub in the Rukongai District. The President, Tetsuzaemon Iba, had called the meeting to order.

"Alright, men! Today we will talk about Sentaro's prank he did to Kiyone from our enemy, the Shinigami Women's Association!"

Sentaro smiled as he approached Tetsuzaemon and faced the other men of the Association.

"I explained this to President Iba, and now I'll tell you it as well," Sentaro began.

As Sentaro was explaining his prank, Squad 3 Lieutenant, Izuru Kira was listening in on the story; he turned to see Kiyone Kotetsu entering the pub. To Izuru's surprise, the Substitute Soul Reaper was with her. Kira thought that Sentaro prank Kiyone for real. He watched as the two were being seated a few feet from the Shinigami Men's Association.

'_They aren't really together, are they?'_ Izuru thought as he heard Hisagi calling him.

"Hey, Izuru!" Shuhei said, getting his friends attention, "What's wrong?"

Izuru looked at Shuhei and then to Sentaro.

"Hey, Kotsubaki, didn't you say that you prank Kiyone, thinking that a man had a crush on her?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why?" Sentaro asked.

"Well then, why is Kiyone sitting over there with the Substitute Soul Reaper?"

Kira pointed to everyone where Kiyone and Ichigo were sitting at. To Sentaro's surprise, Kiyone and Ichigo were holding hands, right there on the table in plain sight.

Tetsuzaemon looked at Sentaro quizzically, "Sentaro? I think you owe us an explanation for that."

Sentaro could only shake his head in utter shock.

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and review!


End file.
